Peppermint Humbugs
by Eliza Morwen Black
Summary: The HP Groupies go on a mission to save harrypotter.com


Nikki was running late! The one of few times that everyone is actually on and she gets stuck doing evil chores!!  
  
The cyber world was quite busy as it was a Friday and people were swarming around in their little packs selling things or just ranting about life in particular. "Get your newspaper! Freshly printed newspaper!" Nikki couldn't resist the scent of freshly printed newspaper on a warm evening and abruptly seized one. Sitting down on a conveniently placed retro bean bag chair, she began to read, muttering to herself as she went along. "Unicorns Spotted in Britain.. Giant Lobsters Discovered off the Coast of the Canadian and Alaskan border.. Harrypotter.com Taken Over By Dark Wizards.. 'Hairy Potter' author sued for copyright infringement.." "..WAIT A MINUTE!! BACK IT UUUUUP!! Did it just say harrypotter.com taken over by dark wizards!?" Nikki ran as fast as she could to the conference rooms. "Let's see now.. 'Conference 128763- sexyblondchick45 .. eww! NOT her! er.. not that one.. or that one.. THERE!!" A large sign hovering over an overly populated conference room read "Conference 735492- moon_cat_bastet" Not bothering to get invited in, Nikki burst through the conference room doors. "Nikster! Where 'ya been!?" Cassidy blurted out at once. Looking around, Nikki spotted April, Sab, Bastet, Cassidy, Leona, and Randi settled in around the room. "Never mind that! Haven't you HEARD?!" Bastet sighed, "No, enlighten us, please." she said. Randi just shook his head and muttered "..Crazy Girl." While Leona, Sab, Thomas, Cassidy, and April looked up, somewhat alarmed. "What is it Nikki?" they all asked at once. Nikki thrust her newspaper at Randi. "READ." she commanded. "..Giant Lobsters Discovered off the Coast of the Canadian and Alaskan Border.." Randi coughed loudly and began pulling out evil dots and looking around innocently. "Not that you baka!" Nikki yelled grabbing the newspaper back and raising an eyebrow at his peculiar guiltiness. "Harrypotter.com has been taken over by EVIL dark wizards!!" she yelled exasperated. Everyone but Bast gasped. She just sighed and said "Ah.. bound to happen.." Nikki glared at her but then  
  
quickly asked "What do you mean?!" "Bah, well isn't is obvious?!" Bast sneered. Everyone looked around as crickets chirped somewhere in the background. "Do I have to explain everything?" she said. Everyone nodded then Bast went off telling about everything from who invented Swiss cheese, and why Sean Biggerstaff is so hot to the origin of the holidays. Everyone blinked awake as she ended with "and THAT'S why we celebrate Grandparent's Day!" Nikki noddled slowly and slipped away to HarryPotter.com "Greetings Mudbloods!!" popped up on the screen, "you will now be re-directed to HarryPotterWillDie.com! Thanx for your patience!" A peppermint humbug dropped down somewhere from the heavens and Nikki sat down sucking on it while CyberLand took its time re-directing her. Two minutes and thirteen seconds cyber time later (3 hours & 25 minutes irl) Nikki arrived at 'HarryPotterWillDie.com' she began to gasp and was just about to reveal what she saw....... when another humbug popped out of thin air in front of her. "Mmmmmmm!" she exclaimed sitting down again. After finishing her delicious, scrumptious, yummy, tiggerific, and er.. other describing words humbug, she got up and looked around. She saw a few labels to her side. "Evil Wizards and Where to Meet Them".. "The Goblet of Poisonous Liquids", "Marvelous Time Wasting Humbugs and how to Concoct them"... Nikki blinked stupidly then continued on reading the titles for no apparent reason. "Wait a minute!" she gasped, "only one corrupt commodity could have pulled off such an evil scheme involving idiotic parodies.. "The-Site-That-Must-Not-Be- Named!" Nikki attempted to call the Ministry of Magic but failed terribly when it turned out she was talking into a peppermint humbug instead of those muggle contraptions commonly called 'phones'. So she decided to call in the other specialists. The Insane HP Groupies of course! On the way back to the conference she ran into a J.K. Rowling look-alike and had to stop and beg for her autograph amid awkward looks from passerby strangers. By the time she spotted the sign for 'Conference 735492- moon_cat_bastet', everyone had left but Cassidy, Leona and Bast. "Where'd everybody GO?!" Nikki screamed. She then demanded Leona and Bast to call April to get her back on, and for Cassidy to fly her broom (Comet 250) around Canada in search of Randi then to search around the border of Wisconsin and Canada for Sab. Nikki attempted to open another peppermint humbug as she waited. "WARNING! WARNING! SYSTEM RUNNING DANGEROUSLY LOW ON RESOURCES! PLEASE CLOSE AN APPLICATION BEFORE ATTEMPTING TO OPEN A PEPPERMINT HUMBUG! (0.26mb)" popped up on the screen. Nikki blinked, scared and closed 18 windows leaving open only HarryPotterWillDie.com and 'Conference 735492- moon_cat_bastet.' "That was er.. odd.." Nikki said to herself after backing away slowly, then shrugged it off.  
  
(READ AND REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE!! ^_^) 


End file.
